Secrets Revealed: ZUTARA!
by zutarababe
Summary: After the war, there's gotta be a party! i mean come on! a war ends and there's no party? That's just crazy! Find out everyone's secret...cuz everyone has a secret...Zutara! And boy are they interesting...Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, you can't have a fully ending without a war-end PARTY

**A/N: Okay, you can't have a fully ending without a war-end PARTY!! YeA!! I mean come on! The 100 year war has ended AND THERE'S NO PARTY!? That's just horrible… But what happens at the party? Well that's for me to know and you to find out. And Zuko and Mai are OOC…sry…**

**This takes place of when Zuko is about to be crowned Fire Lord.**

**Part 1**

**Announcement**

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" said the dude who crowned Zuko…

Zuko kneeled down so the dude can place the crown in his hair bun thing…

Everyone cheered as _Fire Lord _Zuko and Avatar Aang stepped up, waving.

Afterwards, they went down and saw Jet alive, Haru and Ty Lee flirting, everyone hugging each other, seeing their families again. Too bad Zuko didn't have any but his uncle. After all of the reunion, everyone goes home or inn, except Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Mai, Haru, Jet, and Ty Lee. They stayed in the Fire Nation Palace. Zuko finds Katara on the balcony and decided to join her.

Katara notices Zuko and says "Wow. The war has finally ended." But not looking at him, but the sky.

"Yeah the _physical_ war has ended. Not the political one…" said Zuko

Katara chuckles. Zuko smirks. "But you'll probably be in it too."

"Damn it…"

Zuko and Katara laughs. An awkward silence falls upon them.

"Well we should get some sleep. Night."

"Night Zuko."

And they head towards their bedroom.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING oOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone but Sokka was at the breakfast table. Waiting for Sokka to arrive, Toph complains. "Where's Snoozles!? I'm starving!"

"I don't know." Said the fire lord gritting his teeth quite annoyed by both Toph's behavior and Sokka's late arrival. "Will someone get Sokka?"

"Yes sir." Said a servant, and ran to go get Sokka. Moments later he arrived back but they didn't see Sokka.

"Master Sokka isn't in his room, you honor."

"WHAT!?" yelled everyone. They have been waiting for Sokka for 30 minutes to find out that he wasn't here the whole time.

"How can he not be here?" asked Katara.

"I do not know m'lady." Replied the servant.

"Can we just start without him!?" said Toph, smashing the table with her hands.

"Alright." Said Zuko "Tell the chef we'll be eating now."

"Yes sir." Another servant ran to the kitchen and did what the fire lord told him to do.

Zuko was at the end of the table, sitting on a very cool chair that's made out of gold and the seat made out of fine silk with the symbol of fire. Aang was at the other end with the same chair that Zuko had but with the symbol of all of the elements. Everyone else had special chairs too. Theirs was wooden carved with their own element on the back of the chair.

Then servants came with plates of food and served their food.

"Thank you" said Katara.

"Thanks." Said Aang.

"Thank you." Said Zuko.

"Finally! Food!" Said Toph.

"thanks." Said the rest.

After everyone was done eating. Everyone got up, but then Iroh announced "Everyone please stick around for a while." Then everyone stopped and sat back down. "Now I know that you guys are major heroes, but you guys are kids! So why not have a party?!" everyone cheered except for the fire lord.

"Tomorrow you guys will come to the eastern garden when I say so. But no peeking at the garden!"

Everyone agreed and left excited except for Zuko.

"Uncle, are you sure that I should go? What if there's an important meeting for something?!"

"Zuko, you should go! It will be good for your soul!"

"...you're just saying that cuz you're my uncle..."

"Zuko, as your _advisor_, I advise you to go. It's already been set up. I will take over as Fire Lord while you go have fun with your friends." Uncle smiled.

"Ugh... Whatever." Then Zuko left.

_Zuko's POV _oOoOoOoOoOo

I stood up on my balcony that has a view western garden. I saw Katara sitting there by the pond.

**She's so pretty…**

_Wait a minute! I like Mai!! Right?_

**Of course you do! But Katara is **_**hot!!**_

_Well yea but…wait a minute what am I saying!? So confused…_

**Ugh…I'll make this easy for you. You **_**loved**_** Mai. You **_**love**_** Katara!!**

_I know! But I shouldn't be thinking this!_

**You can't control who you love.**

_But I love Mai._

**Or do you?**

_I feel like a bastard…all thanks to you…_

**No problem.**

_So…who do I pick?_

**That's for me to know and for you to find out.**

_Wait, but wouldn't that mean that's for me to know and me to find out?_

**What?**

_What?_

**What?**

_What?_

**What??**

_What?? I quit. Go away…_

"Zuko?" said Mai.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Then we kissed, but it was nothing like before. No sparks…nothing…

"Well, I gotta go, Ty Lee wants me to go shopping." She said, very annoyed

"Ok, bye." Then she left.

* * *

**A/N: teehee there will be more...do not fret my lil childrens...**


	2. Shopping

Part 2

**Part 2**

**Shopping**

I looked at Katara, and then I decided to join her. So I came downstairs, out of the palace and into the garden. She looked sad and confused.

"Hey, why the long face?" I asked

"It's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Okay well, She looked sad and confused.

"Hey, why the long face?" I asked

"It's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"No, really it's nothing."

I sighed. "Alright, don't tell me."

"Katara!" screamed Ty Lee. "Wanna go shopping with us?"

"Ok!"

"Yay!" Ty Lee then came up to Zuko.

"Zuko! Wanna go?"

"Why would I want to go shopping with you girls??"

"Cuz' we found Sokka and he's coming, and you promised!"

"What? No I didn't!"

"Yea you did!"

"When?"

"umm…a week ago… and its not very noble for a fire lord to break his promises."

"Fine…Lettme change." he growled. "By the way, where did you find Sokka?"

"In front of the palace, thinking."

"What was he thinking? Why was he there?" She shrugged. Then they left, leaving in opposite directions.

While Zuko left to go change, Ty Lee and Katara walked towards the carriage.

"Oh great you're coming too?" said Sokka as Katara and Ty Lee climbed aboard.

"Nice to see you too." Katara said with sarcasm. "Hey Suki, hey Mai."

"Hi Katara, glad you'll be coming."

"Hey."

Katara didn't really care what happened to Sokka. Since she already knew.

Then Zuko came but he didn't go inside the carriage.

"Take the day off Mr. Akihiko."

"Are you sure Lord Zuko?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Thank you." Then Mr. Akihiko bowed down and left. Then Zuko took the reigns.

"Uhh… Zuko, what are you doing?" asked Katara.

"I am _not _going into a carriage full of girls."

"But Sokka's in here." Ty Lee replied, confused.

"Yea I know_._ That's why I said _girls_."

"Hey!" yelled Sokka

Everyone laughed.

Then Zuko said "Hyah!" and the ostrich horses began trotting and carrying them to the clothes store.

At a store, there were these new lines of clothing called jeans and a buttoned-down shirt.

"Hey! Let's go here!" said Ty Lee.

Katara, Suki, and Ty Lee, dragging Mai, ran to that store, while Zuko and Sokka were behind slowly walking 'trying' to catch up with them.

"Okay girls, I'll pay so go buy whatever you want. I don't care how much. So buy as much as you want but I will not buy everything in this store."

"Thanks Zuko!" they all said.

"Why'd you do that for?" asked Sokka.

"While they're busy changing, we can go to the weapons shop…" said Zuko whispering in Sokka's ear.

"Ohhh, good plan."

They tiptoed out of the store until

"Hey guys!" the girls frowned.

"Were you ditching us?" asked Katara sarcastically disappointed.

They looked at each other and said "Ummm….no?"

"That's it, Suki, hold on to Sokka. Mai, hold on to Zuko. We do need someone to carry our clothes." Ordered Katara.

The boys moaned as their girlfriends dragged them back into the store.

Then Ty Lee saw the new lines of clothing for men and took the last pair of the outfit, then ran back to them and said "Look what I saw for Zuko and Sokka!" She laid out the outfit.

"Oh no! I am not wearing that!" said Sokka.

"Me neither!"

Then Ty Lee put the jeans next to Sokka's legs and looked at it. It was too long for Sokka but then she laid it out next to Zuko, and it was perfect.

"Oh shit." Said Zuko.

"Zuko you are trying this on." Demanded Ty Lee.

"No!"

"Zuko, you should wear it. It would be nice to see my boyfriend in a new outfit." Said Mai, smiling devilish.

"That usually works, but no."

"Come on Zuko, it would be funny if you wore it." Said Suki.

"All the more reason to _not_ wear it! Sokka, help me out here!"

"Hmmm…see Zuko do girl stuff or no? Yea no thanks I'd rather see you look stupid and gay."

"Come on Zuko. You'll look great." Said Katara.

Sighing, "How about?…no."

"Don't make me block your chi!" threaten Ty Lee.

"You won't do that."

"Oh yea? You have 3 seconds." And she poses, getting ready to punch Zuko's pressure points. "1."

"Zuko, I think you should change." Said Sokka

"Zuko, she's really going to do it." Said Katara worryingly.

"2."

"OK! Ok! geez!" Zuko finally giving up. Then he went into the Men's Changing room, changing his outfit. Once he was done, he stepped out of the room, putting his hands in his pockets.

"There are you happy now?" he said.

Zuko had black jeans with red fire coming down on the sides and on the back pockets that were hugging his butt which he didn't like; he didn't button his white shirt, showing his black under shirt.

The girls opened their mouths with their eyes widened when they saw Zuko.

"Zuko turn around." Said Mai. Now the girls looked down, still with their eyes widened, but this time…drooling a bit.

_Katara's mind_

_Oh my Spirits he's so hot!! Wait. What am I saying?_

_**That he's so hot, dreamy, and has a nice ass.**_

_First of all I didn't say he was dreamy. But he does have a nice ass…_

_**But you know he is.**_

_Oh whatever! Besides, I'm dating Aang._

_**Ummm no… you're seeing him. You guys aren't technically boyfriend and girlfriend.**_

_But we kissed._

_**Again, which means you're seeing him. If you guys went on a date **_**and **_**kissed then you would be but you didn't.**_

_But Aang thinks that we are…_

_**Then tell him that you've find someone else.**_

_But I'll break his heart._

_**Then don't.**_

_But…wait…do you want for me to be with Zuko?_

_**Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. You make the decisions.**_

_Ugh. I hate it when you do that._

_Mai's mind_

_I'm one lucky girl…_

_Suki's mind_

_Oh…why can't Sokka be that hot!?_

_Ty Lee's mind_

_I wonder if he could be hotter. Hmmmm_

Then Ty Lee pulled his pants down a little. "What are you doing Ty Lee?" said Zuko, confused. "Making you look better."

Now all of the girls _in the store_ opened their mouths with their eyes widened when they saw Zuko.

_One of the girls in the store's mind_

_Omg…that's the Fire Lord!! He's so hot!! I hope my boyfriend won't notice…_

"Mai, I'll trade you Sokka for Zuko." Suki whispered to Mai.

"No thanks. I think I'm good."

"What did you say Suki?"

"Nothing sweetie!" Suki quickly said with an innocent smile.

"Can I turn around now?" said Zuko.

Then quickly the girls wiped their drool and said "yes."

"Great. Now that you all are done looking, I can change."

Every girl _in the store_ said "NO!"

Zuko was really surprised that every _female_ was looking at him.

Zuko was now flattered yet creeped out when the old lady was drooling…

"Zuko, we're buying you that outfit." Said Mai.

"You should wear it to the party!" said Ty Lee

"Whatever." Zuko changed back to his old clothes and the females groaned and went back to shopping.

Then the girls were changing clothes over and over again.


	3. REUNION!

Part 3

**Part 3**

**Old Friends**

They left the store with 5 bags of clothing and of course who would carry it other than the boys. As they left, Katara stops everyone.

"Oh no. You guys aren't going shopping again are you?" asked Sokka, worried.

"No, listen." Everyone was quiet, then they heard music.

"That song… it sounds so familiar." Said Zuko.

They followed the sound and saw 4 masked boys singing and dancing. And they were very good. They too were wearing the new outfit. But they each had a different colored shirt. One black, blue, red, and gold.

"They look familiar…" said Zuko.

"Of course they do silly!" Said Ty Lee. "They're the Blue Spirits."

Then after the song ended they lifted up their masks and Zuko was startled. He dropped the 3 bags of clothes and backed up.

"Zuko is everything ok?" asked Katara, being very worried. Then Zuko smiled.

"What's up with him?" asked Sokka.

"I don't know."

Then one of the boys said "Thank you. You guys have been a wonderful audience. Now we'll take a break cuz' we're really tired. So sorry."

Everyone groaned. Then Zuko ran to the back of the stage. The gang followed him.

"Zuko what are you doing?" yelled Suki, very confused.

Once Zuko stopped, we heard.

"And then he said-"

Zuko interrupts the guy with the red shirt, crossed his arms and smirked and said "That's what she said."

Then they stopped, turned around and the Blue Spirits tackled Zuko, cheering for him, and gave him a man hug. (That's the hug when two guys slap their hands together, put it on their chest and wrap the other arm around their back.)

"Zuko!!" one said

"My man!"

"Dude!!"

"Mr. FIRE LORD!"

"Hey guys. Oh man, It's great to see you guys! It's been too long." said Zuko.

"Yea it was!" said the blue shirt.

"Say who's your new friends?" said The guy with the gold shirt.

"Oh! Sorry. Guys this is Katara…"

"Hi."

"…Suki…"

"Hello."

"…and that guy is Sokka."

"Hey."

"And you know Mai and Ty Lee."

"Of course!" they said.

"Everyone this is Lee…"

"Pleasure to meet you ladies and Sokka."

"…Nao…"

"Hello."

"…Ken…"

"Sup?"

"…and Kuro…"

"Pleased to meet you fine ladies. And Sokka." The girls giggled while Mai rolled her eyes.

"Dude, they are all taken…" said Zuko.

"Damn it!" whispered Kuro.

Everyone laughed. "Same old Kuro."

"Zuko, how do you know them?" asked Katara.

"Do you want me to tell them or you?" said Kuro.

"I'll do it…I was part of the Blue Spirits." Said Zuko, slowly.

Katara, Suki, and Sokka had their mouths and eyes wide open.

The Blue Spirits laughed. "What? They haven't heard you sing yet?" asked Lee.

"No not yet."

"Well how about right now? Up on stage?"

"What!? No… this is your guys' thing. I quit a long time ago."

"Hey, once a Blue Spirit, always a Blue Spirit." Said Ken.

"You sure?"

"of course!" they all said.

"Do you guys want to? Cuz we can go now if you want." Asked Zuko turning his head towards Katara, Suki, and Sokka.

"No! Let's hear you sing!"

"Yeah."

"I wanna see how good you actually are." Said Sokka.

"Alright. I guess I'm in boys!"

"Cool!" asked Nao.

"Here's a mask." Said Lee.

"Thank you. I'll see you guys in the audience."

"Okay, bye Zuko." they all said.

They leave, going back to the audience. Then Zuko quickly changes backstage. Good thing there were walls and the set people were all male…

Lee, Kuro, Nao, and Ken go on stage. Zuko hides behind the stage. They were wearing a robe that had their own colors, just like what they did in the other song.

"Hey guys!" said Kuro. The audience screamed.

"Guess what?" said Lee.

"It's time for the annul…" said Ken.

"R-R-R-Roll Call!" said Nao.

They quickly line up one behind another and say

"I'm Kuro!" flexes his arms then runs back behind the line.

"Lee!"

"Nao!"

"Ken!"

Then a new member comes behind Ken. And who else but…

"And I'm…ZUKO!" poses with crossed arms. The crowd went wild!

"Everybody! Please welcome our old member…Zuko!"

"Yea that's right people. I am back!"

Everyone started to bow.

"whoa whoa whoa! Please! Everyone here, I am just Zuko the Blue Spirit."

Then the crowd really went wild.

"To celebrate our brother's return, we will sing Everybody."

**(Everybody by Backstreet Boys or 'The Blue Spirit')**

All of them faced backwards to the audience. Legs apart, and it became darker. But not too dark since everyone else who was not watching needed light to see where everything is.

_**Kuro:**_

_Everybody, yea_

_Rock your body, yea_

_Everybody, yea_

_Rock your body, right_

_(howling of a moosewolf)_

Then their heads turned around.

_**Everybody:**_

_Spirit's back, alright!_

The crowd cheered and screamed. As they danced!? Then Zuko stepped up.

_**Zuko:**_

_Oh my God, we're back again_

_Brothers, sisters everybody sang_

_Gunna bring the flavor, show ya how_

_Got a question for ya better answer now_

_Yeah_

_**Lee:**_

_Am I original?_

_**Everybody:**_

_Yeah_

_**Lee:**_

_Am I the only one?_

_**Everybody:**_

_Yeah_

_**Kuro:**_

_Am I sexual?_

_**Everybody:**_

_Yeah_

_**Kuro:**_

_Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now_

_**Everybody:**_

_Everybody, yea_

_Rock your body, yea_

_Everybody, yea_

_Rock your body, right_

_Spirit's back, alright!_

_Alright!_

_**Zuko:**_

_Now throw your hands up in the air (dances look at the music video if you can't imagine him dancing)_

_Wave 'em around like you just don't care_

_If you wanna party lettme hear you yell_

_**Everybody:**_

_Woooo_

_**Zuko:**_

_Cuz' we got it goin' on again_

_**Lee:**_

_Am I original?_

_**Everybody:**_

_Yeah_

_**Lee:**_

_Am I the only one?_

_**Everybody:**_

_Yeah_

_**Kuro:**_

_Am I sexual?_

_**Everybody:**_

_Yeah_

_**Kuro:**_

_Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now_

_**Everybody:**_

_Everybody, yea_

_Rock your body, yea_

_Everybody, yea_

_Rock your body, right_

_Spirit's back, alright!_

_Alright!_

Then one by one, they ripped their robes out, threw them to the audience and you see them wearing like a pirate. Zuko had a ripped shirt, so you could see his chest, and his back, or the shirt that Kevin is wearing. Kuro had the shirt like AJ, Lee had a shirt like Brian, Nao, had a shirt like Howie, and Ken had a shirt like Nick. Then 5 girl dancers comes at the side of the stage, each one picks a Blue Spirit, then they start dancing again just like the music video…I have no imagination of dancing…or clothing…

Then they departed from their partner dancer and did the dance at the end of the music video. Yeah I know…that smexy…

_**Kuro:**_

_So everybody, everywhere_

_Don't be afraid, don't have no fear_

_Gonna tell the world, make them understand_

_As long as there'll be music_

_We'll be coming back again_

_**Everybody:**_

_Everybody, yea_

_Rock your body, yea_

_Everybody, yea_

_Rock your body, right_

_**Zuko:**_

_(Rock your body, right)_

_**Everybody:**_

_Spirit's back_

_Everybody, yea_

_**Zuko:**_

_(Rock your body)_

_**Everybody:**_

_Yea_

_**Zuko:**_

_(Rock your body)_

_**Everybody:**_

_Rock your body, yea_

_**Zuko:**_

_(Everybody)_

_**Everybody:**_

_Yea_

_**Zuko:**_

_(Everybody rock your body)_

_**Everybody:**_

_Everybody, yea_

_**Zuko:**_

_(Everybody)_

_(Rock your body)_

_**Everybody:**_

_Rock your body, right_

_**Zuko:**_

_(Everybody)_

_**Everybody:**_

_Spirit's back, ALRIGHT!_

Then posed but moved in slow motion. The crowd was _crazy_. You hear fan girls screaming out "WE LOVE YOU BLUE SPIRIT!!" or "I LOVE YOU KURO!!" or "I LOVE YOU ZUKO!!" As for the girls, they cheered. But Sokka was too shocked, so he just stood there, mouth wide open. Mai just stood there, not caring.

_Wow, he's pretty good looking…_

_**Excuse me?? **_**PRETTY GOOD LOOKING!? **_**Girl, you know he look sexy, and hott, and fine! Did I mention hott!?**_

_Whatever. All I can say is that he has a good voice._

_**And say hes hott!**_

_He's not hot…_

_**Ur right…hes **_**hott. **_**You see two t's express more than one t.**_

_Okay so he is… but Aang still likes me. And I don't wanna break his little heart._

_Are you kidding me?! Zuko's hott, smexy, an awesome singer, great dancer, hes the firelord, freakin rich, a great romantic guy, _

_**How do you know if he's romantic?**_

_Cuz he is_

_**Prove it!**_

_Y don't u find out urself?_

_**Go away…**_

_Ok!_

_**Hmmm that was easier than I thought…unless…**_

"Hey guys! So what do you think?" asked Zuko, wiping off the sweat with a towel.

"I never knew you could sing!" said Sokka

"That was great!" said Suki

"Great job Zuzu!" said Ty Lee

"Okay." Said Mai, very bored

"That was amazing!" said Katara

"Thank you." Then Zuko's friends came up behind him and Zuko asked them "Hey, there is a party tonight at the palace, want to come?"

"Hellz yea!"

"Okay."

"Sweet!"

"You know I'm always up for a party."

"Cool. Come on guys." And they all left the mall, coming back to the palace, getting ready for the party tomorrow.


	4. FINALE!

While the Blue Spirits were performing, not including Zuko, the gAang sat in a circle, gathering around the campfire.

"Just like old times, eh?" the young Avatar said

"Yea… I can't believe it… the war finally ended…" the new fire lord said

"I guess this is the end of the gAang…" said the master waterbender

"What do you mean?" asked her brother

"Well, Zuko has to stay here to rule the Fire Nation, Aang has to go around the world making treaties, Toph, I don't know what you're doing, Suki, no clue, and Sokka and I have to go back to the South Pole and help build our town."

"You're right… our adventure will just disappear…"

They couldn't hear the music, as if there was nothing in the world but the gAang.

"Well, if this is our last time of seeing each other, how about we tell our secrets?" suggested Aang, trying to lighten the mood up.

"Ok, and it has to be a good secret." Katara said

"Two good secrets!" said Sokka

"And I'll be able to tell if you're lying or not." The blind earthbender smirked

"Who wants to go first?" asked Suki

Silence entered into their conversation.

"Ok, I'll go first… uh… some of you already know this but I can sing and dance and—

"YOU CAN SING AND DANCE??" shouted the two twelve year olds

"Yea…"

"Sing for us!"

"No."

"Oh come on Zuko, you sang to us before, you can do it for Toph and Aang." Katara persuaded.

"Yea, come on Zuko!"

"Yea!"

"Please!"

Then voices from the stage were heard.

"YEAH!"

"Come on Zuko!!"

"ZUKO!"

"PRETTY PLEASE MR. FIRE LORD!"

"FINE! You guys suck."

They cheered as Zuko walked up to the stage muttering …stupid friends, wow I actually have friends…Katara is so persuasive… Hot…

"What do you guys want me to sing?"

"How about 'Falsetto'?"

"No Kuro!" the Blue Spirit group yelled

"Well!" he said, offended

"Zuko! Sing my favorite song!" a high pitched voice said in the crowd

"NO WAY TY-LEE!"

"But… 'Candyman' is the bestest song ever!"

"No Ty-Lee and bestest is not a word!" She pouted, stomping her foot.

"How about 'Crush'?" asked Lee

"Alright. Here is 'Crush'" Zuko went up to the mic and gave a hand signal to Nao, who apparently played the piano.

**Kuro and Lee** _Zuko_

_Oooo whoa whoa whoooa whoa oo whoa whoa_

_I hung up my mouth tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

Zuko looked into Katara's eyes for a moment then realized that he was with Mai so he looked at her. Mai was just sitting down looking bored. This annoyed him.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

Katara listened very carefully, even though she didn't mean to. He looked at her, sounded like he was singing to her. Katara blushed thinking about this.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

Zuko had just realized this. He had fallen in love with Katara. So he sang from the bottom of his heart.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever_

'Forever.'

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

'I hope it's real.' They both thought.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**_ Why do I keep running  
_**All I ever think about****is you**_ All I ever think about  
_**You got me****hypnotized**_, hypnotized _**so mesmerized**_ mesmerized  
And I've just got to knooow_

**Do you ever think**_ ever think _**when you're all alone**_ all alone  
_**All that we can be, where this thing can****go?**_ go?  
_**Am I crazy or falling in love?**_ crazy  
_**Is it real or just another crush?** _another crush_

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**  
_**Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
**__This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy__**  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
**_**Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy**

_Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy__**  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy**_

Everybody clapped and cheered except for Mai. Party Pooper.

After the ceremony of playing music, singing, Pin the Tail on the Saber moose-lion, and Spin the Bottle, yes almost everyone played because Mai left earlier, campfire, marshmallows, and the Blue Spirits returned home, everyone went to go to bed except for our favorite couple.

Silence was still hanging around them, that is, until Katara kicked it out.

"So… great party, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"How did you meet the Blue Spirits?"

"Well… it was at school and we became best friends ever since. Well… until we decided to make a band."

Katara waited for him to continue.

"You see, Ozai didn't like music at that time and when I asked him to join the band, he almost punched me until my mom came into the room and stopped him. But I really wanted to do the band so I sneaked out of the palace and we had meetings at Nao's place since he had a guitar for me and it was the farthest from the palace. We had small gigs went around his town. Then we were a huge hit and Admiral Zhao found out about this and told my father because he hated me and would do anything to get rid of me. Once I arrived home, I was sent to my father and he beat me up senseless. Told me I was weak for having a liking for music and other stuff that had no relation to the actual situation. So I was forced to stop and left the band."

"Wow… Zuko… I don't know what to say…"

"No need to say anything, well, here we are." Zuko and Katara stopped in front of Katara's room. "Goodnight Katara."

"'Night Zu-

Right then and there, Zuko silenced her with a soft, tender kiss. What felt like three seconds, had ended. As Zuko left looking back, she unconsciously pulled her hand to her lips.

As Zuko turned his head, away from Katara, he thought _Mai's going to kill me. Oh well… I'll break up with her tomorrow… no… she'll be pissed of and kill everyone in the palace… maybe tonight would be a good idea… no… she'll kill me in my sleep… maybe tomorrow afternoon… yea… _

Tomorrow Afternoon

"LETTME KILL THE FUCK OUTTA HIM!" yelled Mai, as she's being pulled back by 2 guards.

"Now Mai, calm down, there will be other boys you could date… like Ron Jon. Remember Ron Jon in Ember Island? He was cute, right Zuko?" Ty Lee tried to defend her friend, the Fire Lord as he hides behind her and Katara. Katara was scared for Zuko, as for Ty Lee, she was pretty calm about this.

"Umm… yeah… uh huh… very…" Zuko nodded feverishly.

"Now drop all of your knives and daggers…" said Katara.

Mai growled and gave in. She dropped 15 of them.

"All…" said Ty Lee.

"You guys suck ass." She dropped 11 more.

"Okay, than-

"That's not all of them…" said Zuko as he finished counting them on the floor.

"There's more?!?!?" yelled everyone except for Mai and him.

"How did you kn-?..." asked Aang

"I didn't." Zuko interrupted him.

Mai scowled at him and herself for letting him count the knives and daggers on her body that one night…

They all blinked at him as he fought his blush from creeping on his cheeks as he remembered her letting him count the knives and daggers on her body that one night…

Then later, Katara and Zuko realized that they loved each other and dated. Then they did it. Then they got married. Then they did it again. Then she got pregnant. And then they had a son. Then the son got married. They did it. The son and his wife had a daughter. Then they ate pie, home made by Aang. Then they (Katara and Zuko) had a reunion party. Everyone did the Macarena. Then Katara died, when their granddaughter was 19. Then their family and other 'family' had a funeral. Then Zuko died of grief 'cuz he couldn't suck it up. Then they had a funeral for him. Then they buried him next to Katara. Tear, tear.

**WASN'T THAT THE BEST CONCLUSION YOU'VE HEARD?? …SEEN?? …WATCH?? WATEVER!! To be honest with you, I'm not very proud of this story. But check out my next story!!! With new OCs!! That just happens to be… oops… well you'll just have to find that out yourselves, no? RLY SRY ABOUT THE SLOW UPDATE!!! I HAD LIKE WRITER'S BLOCK!!! Then I forgot… BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! RLY RLY SRY!!! YAY!!! FINALY COMPLETE!!!**


End file.
